Modern appliances are increasingly equipped with bulk dispense systems for the convenience of the user. For example, washing machines can be provided with one or more containers of a fluid additive that is automatically dispensed at the appropriate time and amounts during the wash cycle of the appliance. The fluid additives may include laundry detergent, fabric softener, and/or other additives as desired. Such systems can provide convenience to the user and also ensure that the proper amounts are dispensed. An improper amount of laundry detergent, for example, can provide e.g., insufficient cleaning and/or a deleterious effect on clothing.
Typically, fluid additive is drawn from the bulk dispense container and through tubing or pipes that lead to a chamber or bin of the appliance where the fluid additive may be mixed with water or other fluids. A pumping device may be used to provide for movement of the fluid additive through the dispensing system. For example, the pumping device may be a peristaltic type pump.
Over the life of the appliance, there can be extended periods of inactivity depending upon e.g., the application and/or habits or schedule of the user. With a washing machine, the user may go on an extended vacation or may only attend to laundry once a week or less. Additionally, the appliance might be used and then taken out of service for a period of time until needed again.
During such periods of inactivity, fluid additives that are left in the dispensing system can dry out, harden, or otherwise create deposits that can clog the dispensing system. These deposits may substantially constrict the flow of additive through the system or even completely block or plug tubing, pipes, or pumping devices depending on the length of inactivity. Unfortunately, conventional appliances typically do not provide for a user of the appliance to readily access and clean the dispensing system of the appliance.
Accordingly, a system whereby a user can access and clean the dispensing system of an appliance would be useful. More particularly, a system whereby a user can circulate one or more cleaning fluids from the dispensing system to reduce or eliminate particles or deposits of a fluid additive would be beneficial. Such a system that can also provide notification(s) to the user regarding the cleaning process would also be useful.